


The Ghost and the Captain

by MajorMinorMusicality



Series: she calls my arms a crime scene [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Ghost Powers, Implied Sexual Content, Meta-Human Reader, New Parents, Pregnancy, Sarcasm, Snark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorMinorMusicality/pseuds/MajorMinorMusicality
Summary: Life goes on after months of time traveling.Too bad your life is full of super-villains and heroes trying to play God.





	1. Settling In

 Now that you and Leonard were officially off of the team, that left you with a hell of a lot of free time to plan your lives. You hadn’t expected to be in the situation you were currently in. Being pregnant had never been on your plans for the future. In fact, you had never actually _wanted_ kids. Now you were pregnant with your former criminal partner who was now your boyfriend.

“Stop,” Leonard growled, covering your hand with his, effectively stopping you from drumming your fingers on the table. “I thought training with the League of Assassins made you less fidgety. Sara never fidgets.”

“Sara had more than two years of training.” You pointed out. “And as for fidgeting, I can’t help it. Your sister hasn’t seen me since we rescued her past self from the Pilgrim. How exactly is she going to react to the news that you knocked me up?”

“Like Mick said, Kitten, it can go either way. She can be incredibly excited, or incredibly pissed. There is no middle ground.” Leonard shrugged, being completely unhelpful.

You groaned, burying your face in your hands. The stress of the situation wasn’t helping with your morning sickness. Not to mention the fact that you were in Jitters, surrounded by coffee. The _smell_ of coffee made you nauseated, and you wondered why you had agreed to come to Jitters in the first place to meet up with Lisa.

Well, you knew why you had approved Jitters. A public place would mean less of a scene, and you were doing your best to avoid big scenes. Especially since you and Leonard were wanted criminals in Central City.

Still, the smell of coffee was not welcome.

“By the way,” Leonard drawled, unlocking his phone and showing you the screen. You saw the photos of the house outside of Coast City. It looked…well, normal. It was two stories, but not too big. There was a garage, a decently sized porch, and you could _see_ yourself raising a family there with Leonard. “We move in tomorrow.”

“It’s amazing, Len.” You grinned, then you let out a small laugh of disbelief. “Can you believe this is our life now?”

“Considering how much we despised each other at the beginning?” Leonard quipped with a smirk.

You rolled your eyes, “We didn’t hate each other. It was mostly sexual tension and witty one-liners.”

He snorted, “True. Things have certainly changed since the last time we were in Central City.”

“Do…you think it’s changed for the better?” You murmured.

“Of course, Kitten.” Leonard smiled warmly at you. “Things didn’t turn out how we wanted, but we’re both alive, and I think that counts.”

“Well, isn’t this _touching_?”

You and Leonard turned, seeing Lisa strolling in with a smirk reminiscent of Leonard’s on her face. She slid into the seat next to Leonard’s, looking at you as if she were inspecting you.

“Y’know, your skincare routine must be amazing for you to look so young.” She smirked at you, eyes twinkling with mischief. “You haven’t aged a day since I last saw you.”

“Time travel is pretty…weird.” You replied, feeling a slight flutter of nervousness in your chest. “It’s nice to meet you…again.”

“Likewise,” Lisa looked to Leonard. “So, I can tell you two are trying to hide something from me. I can always tell when Lenny lies.” She gave Leonard a pointed look, and he rolled his eyes.

“You’re going to be an aunt.”

Lisa’s eyes went wide as saucers. There was a brief, terrifying moment as Lisa looked at you, then back to Leonard. Finally, a grin stretched across her face.

“I’m going to be an aunt?” She gasped, then threw her arms around Leonard in a tight hug. “This is probably the best news you’ve ever given me, Lenny!”

“Oh, thank God.” You whispered, visibly relaxing.

“What, you thought I’d be angry?” Lisa chuckled, grabbing your hand. “This is good news, and trust me- I don’t get a lot of good news these days. Congratulations to you both, and I now want to hear about your little time traveling adventures.”

“Can we go somewhere that _doesn’t_ smell like coffee?” You mumbled, feeling queasy.

“Of course!” Lisa hopped to her feet. “So, boy or girl?”

“Boy,” You answered as Leonard said “Girl.”

“Please tell me it isn’t twins,” Lisa blinked in shock.

“Oh, God, no.” You shook your head. “We have a bet going. Whoever’s right gets to name the baby.”

“You two are weird.” Lisa snorted in amusement.

* * *

Coast City was a lot calmer than Central City. The air seemed cleaner, and you were in love with it all. Despite growing up in Central City for your entire life, you had to admit that Coast City was much better.

The house Leonard had bought with the jewels the two of you had stolen in 2147 was nice, and he had even paid to get it fully unpacked and furnished before you moved in. The entire place had a homey feel to it, and you felt a little choked up.

“You don’t like it?” Leonard frowned at you in confusion.

"No…It’s amazing, Len.” You assured him, wiping away a few stray tears that had escaped. “I’m just…It’s so amazing that we’re here, y’know? I mean, we never planned to do this stuff, and now we’re trying to be _normal._ Do you know how hard I tried to be normal in college?”

“Right,” He nodded, watching you carefully to see if you would break out into tears. “Didn’t seem like that worked out well for you, Kitten. You still led a life of crime.”

“Well, you see…” You smirked as you walked over to the couch. Leonard sat down and you settled into his lap as you draped your arms around his neck. “This insufferable jerk pulled me back in.”

“Sounds like a handsome son of a bitch.” Leonard smirked at you.

You rolled your eyes, “He was, and he knew it. Very annoying man, in my opinion.”

Leonard scoffed in mock offense, “You _wound_ me, Kitten.”

“I noticed on our little tour of the house that the nursery is completely empty.” You murmured, fidgeting with the lapel of his jacket. “Any reason for that?”

Leonard smirked, “Thought you might want to fix it up.”

“Oh,” You blinked, touched. “Len, that’s…really nice of you.”

He snorted, “I _can_ be nice, (Y/N). Don’t act so shocked.”

“Try to do it more often so I won’t be as shocked every time it happens.” You laughed, pressing a kiss to his lips. “Now, I say we break in the new house before we make anymore plans.”

Leonard grinned darkly, “I like the way you think, sweetheart.”

You pressed a kiss to his lips that he quickly broke, brow furrowed in confusion as he looked at you.

“What?”

"You usually say you’re not my sweetheart.” He mumbled.

“Len, after _everything_ we’ve been through, do you seriously doubt that I’m your sweetheart?” You gave him a small smile, hoping you weren’t freaking him out. Leonard wasn’t exactly an expert at being in a relationship like this-

“Glad I finally got through to you.” He growled mischievously before moving quickly and pinning you underneath him on the couch. “Took you long enough.”

“I’m a slow learner,” You teased with a smirk.

“I’ve got time to teach you some things, Kitten. You up for the challenge?” He murmured as he nuzzled your neck, pressing kisses to the skin that sent a shiver down your spine.

“With you Len?” You purred as he met your gaze. “ _Always._ ”


	2. Engineering is a Bitch

_Coast City, Six Months Later_

Leonard had never been so _annoyed_ in his entire life. He had come incredibly close to the current level of annoyance on his first few heists with you, but those moments were a sad comparison to the level of annoyance he was now facing.

Babies ‘R’ Us was full of bastards and he was going to freeze the entire local store into a block of ice for creating such a horrific contraption that was _supposed_ to be a crib.

He found himself wishing Raymond was around, then became disgusted with himself for even _considering_ giving this job to that Boy Scout.

Leonard was the father, he should be able to put together a stupid crib without so much cursing and threats to freeze people with his cold gun. He let out an annoyed growl, pushing away the pieces of the crib with a scowl.

“Issues?” You smirked at him, and he scowled at you. You laughed, shaking your head at him before returning to putting baby clothes in the dresser that had— _thankfully—_ come to the house in one piece.

Leonard watched you, a fond smile on his face. It was so odd to see you nowadays. Your looked the same-- the same hair, same big eyes, that same smirk that used to piss him off but now he loved. However, your stomach was much rounder and sticking out. The baby bump always sent a faint surge of pride through him. _He_ had done that, that was _his_ child you were carrying.

He still couldn’t believe this was his life, sometimes. He found that he was _happy_. And to think he had tried to stomp out the flames of his relationship with you before it really began.

He had been _incredibly_ stupid for trying. Thankfully, you were persistent. A trait he had hated at first, but now fully enjoyed and appreciated. If you hadn’t been so persistent with him, you two wouldn’t have gotten together, and there wouldn’t be a baby on the way.

“Good thing you have two months before he gets here.” You smirked, turning to face him. You rested your hands on your bump, that infuriatingly smug smirk on your face. “I think it’s gonna take you that long get the crib together, Len.”

“If it’s so easy, why don’t _you_ do it?” He taunted, gesturing at the pieces of crib on the nursery floor.

The nursery was slowly coming along. They had spent a good two months arguing about the color for the walls. Finally, they decided on a calm grey for the walls with yellow and white accents. Leonard had attempted to get you to paint the nursery pink because he was incredibly positive that the baby was a girl. However, you had shut down his idea because you were adamant that the baby was a boy. Both of you were stubborn, and Lisa had come to the rescue by suggesting a gender-neutral color scheme.

You rolled your eyes, making your way over to him. Slowly, you eased yourself onto the floor, and he felt a little bad when he saw you struggling slightly. Sometimes he forgot how much more difficult it was for you to move around. He was so used to you flipping and jumping through walls, battling your way through the bad guys with nothing more than your bow and arrows and a few knives.

You hadn’t been much of a League of Assassins trainee since you hit the third trimester.

“You okay?” He asked worriedly.

“I’m good,” You waved him off as you looked through the instructions. After a moment, you scowled at them. “Okay, this is impossible.”

“See?” Leonard frowned. “We’re criminals, Kitten. Not engineers.”

Your eyes lit up as you looked up at him. “Y’know, we _do_ know a few engineers…”

“Are you suggesting I kidnap Cisco again?” Leonard smirked, causing you to roll your eyes again.

“I was suggesting that you _ask_ , like a normal person, Len.” You lightly smacked his arm, an amused smirk on your face. “Besides, imagine the Flash’s face when he realizes that you and I are trying to be normal people.”

“ _Trying_ being the keyword,” Leonard snorted. “We’re not very normal. I’m an incredibly good thief with a gun that shoots ice, and _you_ are a meta-human who can walk through walls that was trained by the League of Assassins decades before you were even born. And our daughter was conceived in 1871-“

“Our _son_ -“  You cut him off by holding up a finger. “Was conceived in 1871 because _you_ couldn’t keep it in your pants because you have a fetish about me knowing how to use a weapon with deadly accuracy.”

Leonard smirked, leaning in until his face was very close to yours. He loved the way your cheeks colored slightly at the sudden proximity. “You weren’t complaining, Kitten.”

You smirked back, tilting your head in the same way you had tilted it when Leonard had first met you a few years back. “Well, you know how to push my buttons, Lenny.” You purred. “So, are we agreed that we _ask_ little Cisco to come put the crib together?”

“As long as it gets the next few hours with you and me having a little fun.”

You gave him a soft smile, your hand cupping his jaw.

“I always have fun with you, Len.”

He chuckled, leaning forward and slotting his lips against yours. He could feel you smiling through the kiss, and damn it all if it wasn’t his favorite thing.

* * *

It was _pouring_ down rain in Coast City when they arrived. To Cisco’s surprise, the house that Captain Cold and the Ghost now lived in was actually…well, _normal_. It was incredibly weird, and he wasn’t sure how to process the fact that two of Central City’s top criminals were living a very domestic life. Not to mention the fact they had _asked_ for him to stop by for a visit. Like he was an old friend they wanted to reconnect with. Usually, Captain Cold just kidnapped him when he needed something.

“This is all…so normal.” Barry noted as he stared at the house. Even Caitlin was a little put off by the normalcy of the situation.

“What’s really freaking me out is the fact that they _asked_ us to come in for a visit.” Cisco frowned, leading the way up to the porch. “Usually they just kidnap someone they want to see.”

Caitlin had a knowing smirk on her face, “I think it’s kind of nice. Maybe they’re settling down.”

“Right, Captain Cold and the Ghost are just giving up their life of crime to be normal people.” Barry scoffed, rolling his eyes. “This is probably just some front they’re putting on for some big elaborate heist. Why else would they leave the Legends?”

“You never know.” Caitlin shrugged, still smirking knowingly.

“I swear to _God_ , Leonard!” The Ghost shouted inside. “If you keep complaining-“

I’m not complaining, (Y/N).” Captain Cold replied, sounding as if he were closer to the door. “I’m just pointing out the fact that you could wear _less complicated_ shoes since I’m the one who’s helping you put them on.”

“The complicated shoe is going to hit you in the face!” The Ghost threatened.

“Maybe we should come back,” Cisco muttered, pausing as he went to knock on the door.

The door swung open, revealing Captain Cold. He looked like he always did. A cocky smirk, dark clothing, but he wasn’t wearing shoes. Cisco realized that he had never seen Captain Cold without his cold-gun and his parka and goggles. He looked almost _normal_ standing in the doorway.

“You were right,” Snart called into the house, then turned his attention to the group. He smirked at Barry. “Allen, I don’t recall asking you to come along.”

“Seeing as I don’t exactly trust you,” Barry scowled. “I wasn’t going to let Cisco just come to Coast City alone.”

“Now, _now,_ Allen,” Snart drawled in that cold way of speaking that he had. “I’ve changed since our last meeting.”

“ _Sure_ you did.” Barry scoffed. “Why did you ask Cisco to come to your…house?”

“I have an engineering problem.” Snart replied, opening the door wider and gesturing for the group to come in.

“Did you mess up the cold-gun?” Cisco snorted, a smug smirk on his face. “Thought you knew that thing inside and out, Captain Cold?”

“It’s not the gun,” Snart growled as he shut the door. He looked at Caitlin as if he were inspecting her. “Snow.” He greeted. “(Y/N) is rather…excited for you to be visiting. She’s in the kitchen.”

Caitlin nodded, heading in the direction of the kitchen Snart pointed out. Cisco and Barry exchanged a confused glance, wondering why Caitlin was so calm in the house of two criminals.

“Now,” Leonard drawled. “Shoes off, (Y/N) isn’t too keen on people tracking mud through the house.”

“Uh…right.” Barry muttered, stepping out of his shoes. Cisco did the same, then Snart led them through the house.

Cisco was utterly _amazed_ at how normal the entire place seemed. The entire place actually felt like a home, which Cisco had _not_ been expecting. It seemed as if the house wasn’t just a front, but an actual home for two of Central City’s top crooks.

“So…didn’t peg you or the Ghost as the type to move into a nice neighborhood.” Barry muttered, looking around at his surroundings with the same level of confusion that Cisco currently had.

“Yeah,” Cisco agreed. “Thought you guys frequented abandoned warehouses between scores.”

“Haven’t exactly had time to plan heists.” Snart replied with a bored shrug. “And if you don’t believe me, check Coast City police reports. No big heists with our stamp all over it.” He smirked smugly at Barry over his shoulder.

Finally, Snart led them into what was very obviously a _nursery._ In the middle of the floor were the pieces of a crib that still needed to be put together.

Cisco felt his jaw hit the floor.

“I don’t understand.” Barry muttered, eyes as wide as saucers.

“Dude!” Cisco smacked his friend’s arm excitedly. “My OTP just became canon!”

Snart rolled his eyes, “Nice to know that dear little Cisco shipped me and (Y/N).”

“You’re…having a _baby_?” Barry blanched, finally coming to the realization.

“Yes, and the crib is causing a bit of a problem.” Snart muttered, looking at Cisco. “I’m hoping you’re smart enough to put it together?”

Cisco laughed, “Dude! You asked me to come to Coast City to put a _crib_ together?”

“Obviously.” Snart scowled.

“Yeah, man,” Cisco clapped him on the shoulder. “I got you. And congrats, by the way!”

“Thanks,” Snart smirked. “By the way, if I don’t help put this stupid thing together, (Y/N) won’t let me hear the end of it.” He glared at Barry. “So no super-speed, alright?”

“You got it,” Barry chuckled. “We should probably get to work.”

The three men settled on the floor and began to decipher the overly-complicated instructions. To Cisco’s annoyance, the crib was pretty difficult to piece together. The instructions were written weird, only making it more complicated.

To no one’s surprise, Captain Cold didn’t make much small talk. Cisco was fine with that. He was pretty sure he didn’t have a lot in common with the guy, and he was relieved to not have to talk about stealing or whatever else Captain Cold thought was fun.

After an hour, they managed to get the crib together with little cursing and only one pinched finger—Barry was still complaining about the bruise that was now completely healed thanks to the Speed Force in his system.

“Dude, you’re freaking _healed_ , let it go.” Cisco rolled his eyes.

“It hurt.” Barry mumbled, frowning down at his index finger.

“Didn’t think the Flash was such a baby.” Snart smirked in amusement.

“ _You_ didn’t pinch your finger-“

“I pinched _eight out of ten_ fingers yesterday.” Snart cut him off, rolling his eyes. “You don’t hear me complaining, Allen.”

“You cursed up a storm, though.”

They all turned to see the Ghost strolling into the room carrying a plate of cookies. Cisco found the tableau hilariously domestic. His eyes landed on her swollen stomach, and he felt his eyes go wide as saucers. He looked to Barry to make sure he wasn’t imagining it. Barry exchanged an equally stunned expression before they looked back at the Ghost. Caitlin came into the nursery behind her, holding a few beers.

“Take a picture, Cisco.” The Ghost rolled her eyes, then smirked at him in amusement. “Thanks for helping Len put together the crib. If I had left him to do it, it wouldn’t have been ready for the baby in two months.”

“Hilarious,” Snart deadpanned, taking a cookie from the plate, then a beer from Caitlin.

“I know, I _am_ hilarious.” The Ghost grinned. She stepped forward, offering the plate of cookies to Cisco and Barry. “They’re not poisoned, promise. I didn’t pay much attention in that class.”

Cisco eyed her skeptically as he and Barry took a cookie each.

“What kind of school teaches how to poison someone?” Cisco asked, biting into the cookie. To his utter amazement, it tasted _amazing._ Who knew the Ghost was such a good baker?

“League of Assassins,” The Ghost replied nonchalantly as she bit into a cookie.

Cisco choked on his cookie, a few crumbs falling out of his mouth and hitting the floor. Barry looked stunned, too. Caitlin, however, seemed cool about the whole thing.

“Seriously?” Barry paled.

“1958 to 1960 was a weird time in my life,” The Ghost shrugged.

“I forget you guys traveled through time,” Caitlin chuckled as she looked around the nursery. “The nursery looks really good. I like the gender-neutral color pallet.”

“How are you so chill with all this?” Cisco managed to say around a mouthful of chocolate chip cookie.

“I’ve known for a while.” Caitlin shrugged. “She was in Central City for some reason during her time-travel days. I was the one who did her first sonogram.”

“Which saved Len’s life.” The Ghost added. “If he hadn’t seen the sonogram that fell out of my pocket when Sara knocked me out, then he would have died destroying the Oculus at the Vanishing Point.”

Cisco looked to Barry, seeing that Barry didn’t understand what had just been said either. They looked to the Ghost who just smirked at them in amusement.

“Time travel,” She shrugged.

“Tricky thing.” Snart added with a smug look. “Now, the crib is put together and there’s no need for you-“ He stopped as the Ghost elbowed him and gave him a pointed look. Snart groaned in annoyance, then plastered a fake-inviting look on his face. “As a thank-you, (Y/N) would like for you to stay for dinner.” He then glared pointedly at Cisco, Barry, and Caitlin—telling them that _he_ didn’t want them to stay for dinner.

“Dude,” Cisco snorted, a grin appearing on his face. “I’m not missing the chance to have dinner with you guys! Besides, you owe me after _kidnapping_ me. Twice!”

Snart rolled his eyes, “Can’t we just let bygones be bygones, Cisco?”

“Nope,” Cisco grabbed another cookie. “So, what’s for dinner, Mrs. Snart?”

The Ghost scowled at him, and Snart looked incredibly amused by the name.

“Len and I aren’t the marrying type.” The Ghost growled. “Call me Mrs. Snart again, and I’ll show you just how well the League of Assassins trained me with a knife.”

Cisco smirked smugly, “You can try, but you’re not the only Meta around here, girl.”

The Ghost’s eyebrow quirked up, “You’re a Meta, too?”

“Call me Vibe, baby!” Cisco grinned, wiggling the fingers on his free hand he held up. “Want a demonstration?”

"Uh..." The Ghost snorted in amusment. "You do know I'm spoken for, right?" 

It took Cisco a minute to figure out why everyone was either smirking at him or giving him a slightly stunned look that was also a little pitying. Then it clicked. 

"Oh, dude!" He gasped, holding his hands up as he looked at Snart. "I was not hitting on your girl, I swear!" 

"No seconds for you." Snart stated, looking incredibly amused by the whole thing.

* * *

“Dinner was amazing, (Y/N).” Caitlin smiled as she gave you a quick hug. “By the way, does it feel weird to be so domestic?”

"A little,” You admitted with a shrug. “I mean…I never really saw myself doing stuff like this. I thought my life was going to be just stealing, avoiding being arrested.” You rested your hands on your stomach. “Now I’m going to be a mom…”

“I mean…you could always go back to stealing once the baby is born.” Caitlin joked.

“Oh,” You grinned. “I plan on it. However, it might wait until the baby is a little older.”

“Seriously?” Caitlin arched an eyebrow.

“Why not?” You shrugged, a smirk tugging at your lips. “I mean, I was going on heists when I was five. Why not keep family traditions alive?”

Caitlin shook her head with a sigh, “You come from a weird family. So does Snart…by the way, how is he with all of this?”

You chuckled, looking over at Leonard as he listened to Cisco talking with lots of hand movements. Barry Allen seemed to join in every few sentences that Cisco said. You turned your attention back to Caitlin, a fond smile on your face.

“He’s been surprisingly…well, _chill_ with everything.” You admitted, smirking at your pun. “I was terrified to tell him I was pregnant. I was afraid he wouldn’t take it well, that he’d…I dunno, leave me. But…he’s the one who’s been keeping me grounded through it all. I’m lucky to have him.”

“I’m glad everything worked out.” Caitlin nodded.

You reached out, grabbing her hand. “I can tell something is bothering you.”

“What?” She startled. “No-“

“Don’t,” You cut her off with a sigh. “I was trained with the League of Assassins, I was taught how to read people. You are definitely hiding something. Whatever it is…I’m sure your little nerd buddies over there can help you through it.”

“This…” She swallowed nervously. “This is something I need to figure out for myself, first.”

You squeezed her hand. “When I first got my powers, I would have done anything to have someone to talk to about them. You’re lucky to have people around you that care about you, Caitlin. Don’t push them away, alright?”

She blinked, stunned by your sincerity. It wasn’t something you had ever shown her before, so you couldn’t exactly blame her for being so shocked. You blamed the pregnancy for being so nice to people you barely knew. You also blamed the pregnancy for your new love of the one food you hated-- pickles.

“I…yeah, thanks.” She gave you a tight smile.

“We better get going.” Barry announced as he, Cisco, and Leonard made their way over to you and Caitlin. “Gonna be a long drive.”

“Why don’t you just have Allen take you home?” Leonard frowned.

“Because my hair gets _mad_ tangled at that speed.” Cisco replied matter-of-factly. “Thanks for dinner! And congrats on your mini-human you’ve spawned!”

“Uh, thanks, Cisco.” You snorted.

“You two stay out of trouble.” Barry told you and Leonard sincerely. That only made the two of you exchange a smug smirk before looking back at Barry.

“We’ll try.” Leonard lied, still smirking. You chuckled, and Barry let out a defeated sigh.

“Right, well…can’t say I tried.” Barry replied, shaking Leonard’s hand. He looked at you. “By the way, I never congratulated you guys on the…”

“Baby.” You finished with a small laugh. You looked at Leonard, “Why is everyone so afraid to say that word?”

"Afraid it might be contagious, I guess.” Leonard replied with a shrug.

Barry Allen and his friends got into Caitlin’s small car and left. You and Leonard made your way inside. You unceremoniously flopped onto the couch, propping your bare feet up on the coffee table. Leonard lay on the couch, his head in your lap. His ear pressed against your stomach that he placed his hand on. His thumb stroked over the drum-tight skin, and you rested your hand on his chest.

“So,” Leonard addressed your belly, smoothing his hand on the bump. “How does it feel to meet the Flash?”

The baby kicked, thumping against Leonard’s temple. A smile lit up his face, and you grinned down at him.

“I hope that means you don’t like him, sweetheart.” Leonard replied. “Because there will be _no_ Flash action figures in this household.”

You snorted, “I second that. We can’t like the man who threw me into a meta-human prison.” You patted your stomach, feeling another thump that caught Leonard in the cheekbone. “I don’t think he likes the Flash, Len.”

“ _She_ doesn’t like the Flash.” Leonard corrected you with a smirk.

“Y’know, I’m _really_ going to enjoy rubbing my win in your face in two months.” You smirked smugly down at him.

“Not as much as I will when _I_ win.”

You moved your hand from his chest, flicking his nose. He flinched, swatting at your hand, only to have his hand phase through yours instead of making contact.

“You’re not _always_ right,” You rolled your eyes, resting your hand on his chest again.

“No, but the majority of the time, I am.” He stated smugly. “I’ve already picked out the best name.”

“Really?” You arched an eyebrow curiously. “Let’s hear it, then.”

“You first, Kitten.” He smirked.  

“I promise-- you tell me yours, I’ll tell you mine.” You offered.

Leonard paused as he considered your offer, then nodded. “Emma Lucile Snart.”

“Emma?” You smiled. “That’s…not bad, Len.”

He rolled his eyes, “What, did you expect me to name her after something cold? C’mon, Kitten, we can’t call our daughter _Snowflake._ ”

You poked at his ribs with a laugh, “No, but I wasn’t expecting something so cute. And…Lucile, that was your mom’s name, right?”

He nodded, “I had one good parent, at least.” He rubbed your stomach. “Our kid’s gonna have two if it kills me. Now, your turn.”

“Leo Benjamin,” You smiled, seeing how Leonard’s eyes went a little wide.

“Leo?” He blinked, looking touched. “That…you want to name him after me?”

"I want to name him after two of the strongest men I know,” You corrected, resting your hand on Leonard’s. “You, and my brother.”

Leonard smiled, “Well, it’ll have to wait for kid number two because we’re having a girl-“

“Kid number _two_?” You blanched, cutting him off. “I am _miserable_ , and I do _not_ plan on doing this more than once, Leonard!”

He chuckled, “We’ll see, Kitten. I can get you to agree to things, remember?”

You rolled your eyes, “I remember, that’s why we’re having a kid in the first place, Len.”

He gave you a flirty wink, “See? It’ll be just as easy to get that second kid.”

“You seriously want two kids?”

He shrugged, “I thought we could get the whole set, y’know? A girl and a boy.”

You sighed, realizing that Leonard had actually _thought_ about you two having more than one kid. It was sweet, and you would be incredibly touched if you weren’t the one who would be carrying the kid. Being pregnant was _not_ your favorite thing, but…Leonard was giving you that smile that was accompanied by a faint spark of hope behind his blue eyes. A rare sight even for you.

“I’m not promising anything,” You grumbled.

“That’s a yes.” He grinned, sitting up. He cupped your face in his hands, pulling you close and slotting his lips against yours before you could argue with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, fluff. So nice to write it after the plot twists and turns of "Ghost in the Shadows." 
> 
> \--
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!!


	3. The New Rogues Pay a Visit

_Coast City_

You scowled at the jar of pickles you had been trying to open for the past ten minutes. Normally, you would have used your powers to just phase the lid off of the jar, but the closer you got to your due date, the less reliable your powers were.

“ _Two years_ with the League of Assassins, and I can’t get a stupid jar of pickles open.” You muttered, attempting to get the lid off again. You gave up after a moment, slamming the jar back onto the counter.

You would have asked Leonard to open the jar for you, but he had left to go drop Lisa off at the airport. You had declined to go, not wanting to be trapped in a car for thirty minutes and then waddle your way through the airport. Lisa had understood, promising she would be back in a week before the baby was due.

You turned, freezing as you saw a flicker of movement in the corner of you eye. Leonard would have announced he was home, knowing that if he didn’t, you would have thrown something sharp at him. You grabbed a knife out of the wood block they were displayed in, gripping it tightly in your hand. Your phone was in the living room, and you needed to get to it to call for help. You weren't in the best shape for fighting right now.

There was another flicker of movement in the mirror hanging in the hall outside of the kitchen. You managed to move silently out of the kitchen, a protective hand on your stomach as you did. You twirled the knife in your hand, gripping the handle as you prepared to throw it.

“Where’s Snart?”

You turned, hurling the knife. It flew through the air, towards the man in your home. He tried to dodge it, but the knife sank into the wall next to his shoulder, pinning him by the sleeve of his expensive suit.

“This is _new_ ,” He complained as he pulled the knife out of the wall. He scowled at the hole in his jacket, then at you. “Now, _where’s Snart_?”

“None of your business, asshole.” You growled. “Get the hell out of my house before I make you.”

He scoffed, looking amused. “You’re going to make me? Sweetheart, it doesn’t seem like you’re in the position to make me do anything.” He sauntered towards you, a smug look on his face. “I was told that Snart was living in Coast City…” His eyes went to your stomach, and you put your hands on it protectively. “Seems he found himself a girl. It’s sweet you’re trying to be normal with him. Did you know he’s a criminal?”

“It’s actually how we met.” You muttered, taking a step back.

“Oh,” The man smirked. “So, you’re a criminal, too? How sweet you have something in common with that bastard. I’m guessing he’s the one who knocked you up?”

“Get _out_ of my house.” You hissed.

You pressed your back against the wall, and prayed your powers would work. Thankfully, they did, and you phased through the wall and into the living room. You rushed towards your phone on the coffee table, only to freeze in your steps.

The man walked out of the window pane’s reflection, that smug look still on his face. He straightened his suit, watching you carefully.

“Seems I’m not the only one with powers around here.” He stated calmly. “However, I’m the only person here who can move without waddling. So, I’d rather you come with me and not accidentally send yourself into labor.”

“I’m not going anywhere with you.” You snarled, grabbing your phone off of the coffee table. “And if you stay here any longer, I’m gonna be forced to kick your ass.”

The man chuckled, “Well, I can’t just attack a pregnant woman. Doesn’t seem right. I may be a criminal, but I’m not an asshole.” He turned his head. “Rosa, you wanna take care of this one?”

You dialed Leonard’s number, praying he would pick up quickly.

A woman walked into the living room, looking at you like a predator eyeing their prey. You gripped the phone tighter as you watched her.

“ _Hello_?” Leonard answered just as the woman’s eyes flashed bright green.

You gasped, dropping the phone as your world tilted violently. You stumbled, panic gripping you. The woman had done something to you, causing your world around you to spin violently and make you sick. You fell, and the man caught you before you hit the ground.

" _(Y/N)?!”_ Leonard shouted over the phone.

Your world went black.

* * *

Leonard was livid. Not only was he royally pissed off, he was _terrified_.

He had returned home after you had called him, and he found the house was empty. There was a small hole in the wall from a knife landing in it. He knew you only threw knives when you were fighting or showing off. Seeing as you were supposed to be home alone, you must have thrown the knife to protect yourself.

Now he was walking into STAR Labs, following the sound of voices arguing. He saw that Allen and his friends had redecorated. He walked into a new, large room to find Team Flash standing around a sign from a local bank.

“Captain Cold?” Cisco blinked in surprise. The entire room turned to look at him in various stages of surprise. “What are you doing here?”

“(Y/N)’s been kidnapped.” He answered tightly. “I have no idea by who, but I’m assuming it has to do with former enemies of ours. I need the Flash’s help to save her. Where’s Allen?”

“Hi,”     

Leonard looked to the sign, blinking in surprise as he saw that Barry was _inside_ of the sign. Leonard walked towards it, tapping on the glass. Barry scowled at him.

“What, you don’t like when I tap on the glass?” Leonard smirked. “You’re like a fish, Allen.”

“You said (Y/N) was kidnapped?” Caitlin walked over to him, a worried look on her face. “Isn’t she due soon?”

“Four days,” Leonard replied. “Which means a stiff breeze could send her into labor. Being kidnapped probably isn’t good on her, and we need to find her-- _fast_.”

"I got a good idea who took her.” Barry muttered. “Sam Scudder and Rosalind Dillon.”

Leonard scowled at the names. He recalled how he had tried to kill them both back during his darker days. They hadn’t followed his rules, and he had wanted to make an example of them both. It seemed right that they would want revenge.

“Well, how do we get you out of your little fish tank?” Leonard growled.

“We need to freeze the sign.” Cisco stated, pointing at the cold gun strapped to Leonard’s thigh. “Good thing you showed up when you did.”

“Right,” Leonard unholstered his gun and fired it up. “Stand back.” He aimed the gun at the sign, a smug smirk on his face. “Looks like _I_ get to save the Flash today.”

“I’m never going to hear the end of this, am I?” Barry sighed, looking defeated.

“Nope.” Leonard smirked, then fired his gun. The blast of blue light hit the glass sign, frost creeping over the glass it began to reach absolute zero. Once Leonard was satisfied that the glass was cold enough, he lowered his gun.

Barry placed his hands on the glass, vibrating his body and phasing out of the mirror. Barry let out a laugh of disbelief, his little girlfriend rushing to him and hugging him tightly. The room was full of happy faces that were relived their dear little friend was freed from his prison.

Leonard loudly cleared his throat, disrupting the sweet moment. “I believe we have more important things to take care of?”

Barry nodded, “Right. Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated, my dears!!


	4. Carnival Games

You came to in a busted up old warehouse. You sat up, wincing as you felt how stiff you were. You maneuvered into a sitting position on a broken couch. The warehouse was full of dust and debris, and you scowled. The only way out was a set of doors on the other side of the large room. However, to get there, you would have to go through the two people who had kidnapped you that were standing over you with smug smirks.

“Good, you’re up.” The woman growled. “You snore.”

“Nasal stuffiness is a common thing in pregnancy.” You muttered, glaring darkly at your captors. “Who the hell are you people?”

“Rosa Dillon.” The blonde answered, leaning down to be eye-level with you. “The media has been calling me Top.”

You snorted, looking at her friend. “Does that make you Bottom?”

He scowled, not finding your joke as funny as you did. “They’ve been calling me Mirror Master. The name’s Sam Scudder.”

You blinked, recalling Leonard’s story about the night of the particle accelerator explosion. He had been trying to off these two for not following his rules before the explosion that had given you your powers. Leonard had been at that warehouse, and you were walking home from class when the explosion went off. You recalled being blasted towards a wall, only to go  _through_ it. It was still one of the scariest moments of your life. 

Right now was getting to be a close second to that night. You were four days away from your due date, and you were not eager to go into labor in some old dusty warehouse with someone who called their self fucking  _Mirror Master._

“Right, so you’ve kidnapped me for revenge.” You rolled your eyes, feigning annoyance. You had to play their game if you wanted out of here unscathed.

“You don’t seem too freaked out.” Rosa scowled at you. “Most people aren’t so calm when they’re kidnapped.”

“The League of Assassins trains their members to be calm in any situation.” You shrugged. “And let’s face it, you two aren’t criminal master minds.” You shifted to the edge of the couch, preparing to get to your feet. As soon as you tried to move, a sharp pain stabbed into your back, blossoming out and making you gasp in pain. You doubled over as the pain reached a head. You gripped your stomach tightly, forcing yourself to breathe through the pain like you had been taught in Lamaze class. 

Finally, it ebbed away, and you let out a sigh of relief to have the pain gone. You looked up at your captors, a twinge of nervousness going through you. These were  _not_ people who would take you to the hospital. They were eager for revenge, and you were just a pawn in their game. Unfortunately, your child was also a part of that and if you weren't pregnant, you would have already kicked their asses into next week for putting your child in danger.

“Oh, you poor thing.” Rosa pouted in mock empathy. “Looks like you won’t be going anywhere. Now, try not to have the baby.”

Scudder pulled you to your feet, keeping a tight hold on your arm. He used his free hand to grab Rosa, then he pulled the two of you into a mirror.

* * *

 

Ever the dramatic types, Scudder and Rosa had taken up residence at some old, rundown carnival on the edge of Coast City. Leonard was all for drama in situations like these, but even for him this was a little much. He gripped the handle of his cold gun tightly, ready to fire it at Scudder or Rosa the moment he laid eyes on them. They thought they were in trouble the last time he had seen them-- Well, now they had no idea what they were up against. 

He had taken out an immortal psycopath for laying his hands on you, and he was eager to repeat the process with Scudder and Rosa. 

The world's two biggest idiots strolled out of a building. Rosa had her arm looped through Sudder's, both of them looking at Leonard smugly. 

Leonard felt his heart leap into his throat as he saw you. Scudder had a death grip on your arm, and he wished your powers were more reliable so you could just phase out of his grip. Unfortunately, your powers hadn’t been up to par since you hit month eight.

“Snart,” Scudder greeted.

“Scudder, Rosa,” Leonard replied calmly. “Long time.”

“Not long enough.” Rosa muttered, then a smug smirk lit up her face. “Your little girlfriend here is just so thrilled to see you, Snart. _So_ thrilled, in fact, she’s gone into labor.”

Leonard forced back his panic, knowing that he had to play this scene just right to avoid you getting hurt. If Scudder and Rosa knew just how close he was to you, it would end with you getting hurt. Or worse, killed. Not to mention the baby.

“Not my girlfriend,” Leonard shrugged in mock boredom. “Just a girl who never knew how to quit.” He forced himself not to look at you. If he saw even a flicker of hurt in your eyes at what he had said, his whole charade would fall and the plan would go right down the drain. He had to play it cool to keep you and the baby safe. 

“Hang back.” Scudder told Rosa, shoving you to the blonde. “Keep an eye on her, don’t want Snart to get her back until I’m done with her.”

Leonard managed to keep his face calm, but inside he was boiling with rage. If Scudder even laid a _finger_ on you, he’d give the guy third degree frostbite so he’d lose all his fingers. Maybe even a hand and a much _lower_ extremity.

Leonard strolled away, Scudder following him. Leonard didn't want to let you out of his sight, but he knew that the plan was get Scudder to the ring of mirrors. It was the only thing that would trap the son of a bitch. Leonard wanted to do much more than trap Scudder, he wanted to freeze the bastard alive and then shatter the pieces. 

“So, you called us.” Scudder announced. “The hell you want?”

“Same thing.” Leonard growled. “You two, gone.”

“Things have changed,” Scudder replied smugly. “This is our town now.”

“Is that right?”

“Yeah, it is.” Scudder growled. He continued to follow Leonard, walking right into the circle of mirrors the Flash had set up to trap him in. “And that little cold gun of yours isn’t gonna save you from me.”

“We’ll see about that, now, won’t we?” Leonard sneered.

Scudder jumped into a mirror, disappearing. There was a flash of wind, and Leonard was suddenly standing outside of the tent he had led Scudder into. He looked around, seeing that you and Rosa were gone.

“Len,” You gasped.

He turned, seeing you leaning against the metal fencing around the merry-go-round. Your hands were on your stomach, a pained look on your face. A thin sheen of sweat was covering your skin, and you grimaced in pain as if a sharp jolt of pain had hit you. He rushed over, helping you slowly sit on the wet ground. You gave him a panicked look, and he felt a twinge of pain in his chest at the sight. You weren't one to show weakness anymore, and here you were-- looking terrified. 

“I’m here,” He assured you, taking your hand in his.

“Good, because I’m pretty sure we’re having our kid in an abandoned amusement park.” You whispered, tears glittering in your eyes.

“You…you can’t just…I dunno, hold it?” Leonard was beginning to panic. He could play it cool anywhere else, but when it came to childbirth, he wasn’t handling it with his usual air of cold grace. He was made for heists, battling immortal psychopaths and Time Masters— _not_ delivering a baby.

“Nope,” You rasped, squeezing his hand tightly. You let out a groan of pain. “ _God_ , this hurts!”

“Oh man,” Barry muttered as he and his new little protégé appeared in a gust of wind. “Is she having the baby?”

“Looks like it.” Leonard growled. “Be great if you could whisk Dr. Snow here, Allen.”

“Right, yeah--Right, got it.” Barry disappeared.

“Hey, you’re gonna be ok.” Jesse murmured as she kneeled on the other side of you.

“Who the hell are you?” You muttered, still squeezing Leonard’s hand like a vice.

“Jesse Quick,” She replied, an amused look on her masked face. “Y’know, on my earth, you two are an adorable couple, Mayor Snart.”

“Mayor?” Leonard frowned. “I’m no mayor, kid.”

“On my Earth, you are.” Jesse smirked. “You two are married with three kids.”

“I’m not doing this again,” You hissed, a pained look on your facce. “One kid will have to suffice.”

Barry reappeared with Dr. Snow and Wells. The two of them sprung into action, barking orders at Jesse and Barry as they prepared to deliver a baby in the middle of a rundown amusement park.

“This is happening,” You whispered, fear written on your face as you looked at Leonard. Tears began to spill over, and he reached up to wipe them off of your face. “This is actually happening.”

“You’ve got this, Kitten.” Leonard murmured, pressing a kiss to your temple. “You trained with the League of Assassins, this should be a cakewalk.”

You let out a watery laugh, “I love you, Len.”

He smiled, “Love you, too, now let’s meet our kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! We're so close to finding out who was right!!
> 
> \--
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!!


	5. Parents

STAR Labs was quiet, considering it was almost three in the morning. You were sleeping soundly in the bed, exhausted from giving birth at that abandoned carnival. Leonard looked down at his son in his arms, a fond smile on his face.

So, he had been wrong. To be honest, he wasn’t too worked up about it. His son was perfectly healthy-- ten fingers, ten toes, big blue eyes.

“You picked a hell of a time to show up, kid.” Leonard murmured. “But, you do have your mother’s tendency to make an entrance.”

Leo yawned, stretching in his blue blankets before settling in Leonard’s arms. Leonard couldn’t believe he had made something so amazingly _innocent._ He was used to causing chaos, creating messes. Now, he had created a child that was now depending on him.

“I…” Leonard sighed quietly, smoothing down Leo’s dark hair. “I didn’t exactly have the best father growing up. But I can promise you this, Leo, I know how _not_ to act. I’m going to be the best father you could ever ask for, and no one is ever going to take you away from me _or_ your mother.”

There was a faint knocking on the door, and Leonard looked up in time to see Allen strolling in. He was out of his Flash gear, looking like a normal civilian. He had a smile on his face, and Leonard couldn’t force himself to scowl at the moment.

“Don’t think I’ve ever seen you look this happy before.” Barry smirked, keeping his voice quiet to avoid waking you up.

“Never had a reason.” Leonard replied, forcing himself not to shrug so he wouldn’t disturb his son sleeping in his arms. “Thought you would have gone home by now.”

“Well, after the excitement of tonight, no one’s really gone home.” Barry chuckled. He peered over Leonard’s shoulder at Leo. “So, what’s his name?”

“Leo,” Leonard replied. “I suppose it’s only fair you get to hold him.” He carefully got to his feet, gently handing Leo over to Barry. He made sure Barry was holding the baby correctly before he took a step back. “Don’t you look heroic holding a baby.”

“I can’t believe Captain Cold is a father,” Barry snorted, swaying gently. “Or that his kid is pretty cute.”

“That’s all (Y/N)’s doing,” Leonard glanced fondly at you as you slept before turning his attention to Barry. “By the way, I never said thank you for helping me rescue (Y/N).”

“You’re welcome,” Barry nodded. “By the way, Scudder and Dillon are in special cells in Iron Heights. They won’t be bothering you guys ever again.”

“Considering that (Y/N) is no longer pregnant, I think that those two are in cells for their own protection.” Leonard snorted. “(Y/N) isn’t one for killing, but I think she’d make an exception for those two right now.”

“Did…did she really train with the League of Assassins?”

“For two years,” Leonard nodded, taking his son from Barry. “Now, I suggest you get out of here just in case (Y/N) wakes up. She’s a tad cranky when she first wakes up, and she might try to hurt you.”

“I don’t doubt it.” Barry muttered. “Congratulations, again.”

Barry quietly left the room, and Leonard looked down at Leo.

“Just because he helped save you and your mom, it doesn’t mean you get to have Flash action figures.” Leonard stated.

“Len?”

He turned, seeing you were awake and looking at him. A tired smile lit up your face, and you slowly sat up. You managed to reposition your pillows so you could sit up more comfortably. Leonard carefully handed Leo over, smiling at the sight of you holding your son. You smiled down at Leo, just as brightly as you had back when he had first arrived in the world. You smoothed his hair down before pressing a kiss to his head.

“How are you feeling?” Leonard murmured.

“Better,” You admitted. “Mostly sore…but I’m sure I’ll heal quick enough.”

“Being a meta-human sure has come in handy for you, hasn’t it?” He teased, sitting on the edge of the bed. You scooted over with little wincing, and he lay next to you. You rested your head on his shoulder with a content sigh.

“So, how does it feel to know you were wrong?” You smirked up at him.

He rolled his eyes, “How long are you going to rub this in my face?”

“Oh, a _long_ time, Lenny.” You grinned.

He chuckled, brushing a kiss onto your temple. “Do you ever miss…our old lives?”

“I do,” You murmured with a sigh. “But right now, I think it’s better to focus on taking care of Leo. Then maybe we can go rob a few jewelry stores for the hell of it.”

“I like the way you think, Kitten.”

* * *

There was a Timeship in your backyard. You should have been shocked, but you knew that your old teammates would be showing up—quite literally—any time. The filed out of the ship as you watched out the kitchen window, a fond smile on your face as you recalled your days as a hero.

“I was wondering when they’d show up.” Leonard mused, standing behind you in the kitchen, Leo sleeping in his arms. “Surprised it took them this long.”

You chuckled, “Me, too.” You took Leo from Leonard’s arms, careful not to wake him up. You smoothed down his dark hair, and he snuggled deeper against you. You pressed a kiss to his head, looking up to see Leonard smiling fondly at the two of you.

“What?”

“Nothing,” He shook his head. “I’ll go let them in.” He pressed a kiss to your head before heading to the back door where the team was heading.

You could hear the team greeting Leonard, exchanging hellos before you heard Mick’s gravelly voice.

"So, where’s my godkid?”

“Calm down,” You kept your voice low as you headed towards the group. Everyone quickly gathered around you, taking in the sight of your son that they were all so eager to meet. You noticed each of them had a present, and you felt tears pricking at your eyes at their kind gesture.

“Whoa, why are you crying, Casper?” Jax asked nervously.

“Lot of hormones still swimming around in there,” Leonard smirked, and you flipped him off, only making him chuckle.

“Can I hold him?” Sara asked eagerly.

“That honor goes to Mick first,” You smiled at your former partner. His eyes rounded slightly in surprise, but he stepped forward and carefully accepted the infant. Leo looked incredibly tiny in Mick’s arms, and you couldn’t help but chuckle at it.

Never in your life would you have thought you would see Mick Rory holding a baby. Much less your son, and much less with a dopey smile on his face as he looked down at the baby.

“Looks like (Y/N) was right.” Mick grunted, smirking at Leonard.

“I’ve heard that enough from her, let’s not add to it.” Leonard muttered, but he was smirking.

“Let’s move this to the living room,” You suggested. “I’ll grab drinks.”

“Allow me to help, Ms. (Y/L/N).” Stein offered. “You’ve just had a baby.”

“Still not a Snart, yet?” Ray chuckled. “I mean, you guys have a kid, why not just get married?”

You rolled your eyes, but didn’t say anything as you led Stein to the kitchen. It wasn’t like you didn’t _want_ to marry Leonard. Now that you had Leo…well, you could _see_ a normal life. You and Leonard, happily married and raising Leo like a normal family.

However, normal was never in the cards for you, so you didn’t want to pressure Leonard into marriage. You were pretty sure marriage wasn’t on Leonard’s list of fun things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Dominators are making an appearance in the next few chapters!
> 
> \--
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
